Es una Trampa!
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Fic Creado por Takondo Despues de tanto tiempo, me digno a traducir algo... prometo seguir con las demas historias. Saludos y gracias por pasar! Rewiew!


Disclaimer: no poseo Bleach (takondo y yo lo decimos) y por mi parte, ni siquiera esta es mi historia solo quise traducirla porque me gusta mucho! Obviamente, con su permiso ^-^

Voy a escribir exactamente lo que dijo en su fic original:

Bueno, esta es la cosa m s corta que escrito a n. Me tom algo as de 10 minutos (nota de la autora: a mi me tom m s de 20 traducirlo) y alrededor de 665 palabras (otra vez yo, no las he contado aka el word me acaba de decir que son 851 palabras), es un peque o fic que vino al azar de alg n rinc n de mi cabeza. Es muy estilo de Isshin, creo que tuve mucha diversi n escribi ndolo (Nota de la autora: yo tambi n, pero traduci ndolo). Espero que se diviertan ley ndolo (nota de la pesada: yo tambi n) Espero algunos errores! (nota: no los tiene ^-^)

Es una trampa!

- TERMINADO!

Isshin ten a una trampa. Que era una trampa PERFECTA. Sonri brillantemente mientras ataba algunos hilos en el lugar. La cocina era un desastre, las cosas estaban en todos lados. Como fuere, ellos estaban organizados en la forma m s peculiar.

- ICHIGO, RUKIA-CHAN! PAPI NECESITA UNAS PALABRAS! grit Isshin fuertemente mientras escuchaba el murmullo viniendo de arriba. Ichigo camin fatigosamente por las escaleras, con el ce o fruncido tal Rukia caminaba curiosamente detr s de l.

- Qu has ? Ichigo mir la cocina en derredor, con sorpresa - Qu es ese desastre pap ? pregunt el chico mientras miraba por ah , curiosamente

- No lo pienses mi hijo! Si ntate! Isshin mand , tal pon a dos sillas una al lado de la otra. Ichigo suspir antes de sentarse, Rukia le sigui . Ichigo sab a que probablemente era alguna especie de discurso. Rukia sin embargo miraba con curiosidad a Isshin

-Ojisama, Qu es lo que pasa? pregunt ella. Isshin ten a su espalda a ellos, causando en los chicos una mirada al blanco

-Oh, nada, mi querida Rukia-chan dijo l, mientras se enredaba con una peque a c mara. Tir la cuerda del disparador. La misma parec a haber sido atacada con un peque o nudo. Solo denme un segundo y lo ver n! agreg , presionando la peque a cuerda de los domin .

Ichigo y Rukia juntos siguieron el camino, mirando que se curvaba alrededor de los platos y las copas, finalmente parando en pleno centro. Mir ndolo cercanamente, el ltimo domino cay suavemente sobre el la ficha encima del la trampa para ratones, chasqueando un par de tijeras para golpearlo. Las tijeras cortaron la ropa, quienes se dejaron caer en la rampa sobre la cabina. Un mel n gradualmente rod sobre la nueva formada rampa sobre el cubo. ste ltimo parec a ser parte de un sistema de poleas.

-Esto es est pido dijo Ichigo tal l trataba de levantarse. Rukia sin embargo, estaba interesada en esta experiencia.

-Qu date aqu dio ella, mirando fijamente el suave movimiento del mel n. Es una bonita demostraci n termin e Ichigo suspir . Isshin sonri ; tal como lo hab a planeado

El mel n cay sobre el cubo. El peso lo tir arriba, hacia una larga cadena de f sforos que estaban pegadas, se encintaron a stas al otro lado de las cerillas con un peque o nudo sonando un snip . Con un peque o clack , esto termin en el lugar en lo alto de la polea; el fuego de la cerilla lentamente quem toda cuerda hasta el l mite. Finalmente, la cuerda se hab a quemado, una peque a pelota cay de la cuerda, no tan larga para tomarla por el soporte de la misma.

Ichigo y Rukia juntos miraron con inter s c mo la pelota suavemente se abr a sobre ellos, un peque o mensaje se mostraba mientras la bola de juego se abr a. Sin enterarse, el nudo que ten a la pelota suavemente se estaba desarmando, para perder tres serie de hilos que lo soportaban

-Felicidades en su primer beso Ichigo ley mientras ten a un tic en el ojo. Rukia e Ichigo se miraron confundidos

Qu primer beso?

El nudo finalmente se desat , dejando caer dos mazos de goma que terminaron sobre sus cabezas con un sonido de un clic proveniente de una c mara. Ambos con los ojos abiertos tal mbar miraba fijamente dentro de unos violetas, sus labios se presionaron suavemente uno con el otro cuando sus cabezas se golpeaban por los mazos. La c mara finalmente hizo flash.

- XITO!- grit Isshin, mientras tiraba la c mara lejos. Ichigo y Rukia se separaron r pidamente, sonrojados como locos. Quebrando su estupor, Ichigo velozmente volvi a su lugar en la silla, mientras Rukia colocaba una mano sobre su boca. Segu a ruborizada, tratando de ocultarse mientras el hijo persegu a al padre.

As que esto fue un beso . wow

- OI! VEN AQU grit Ichigo mientras se levantaba para perseguir a su padre DAME ESA C MARA! grit enojadamente, su rostro se estaba volviendo rojo al instante.

- NO, HIJO! grit Isshin esquivando el agarre de su hijo. Volvi para sonre rle a Ichigo, quien estaba cercanamente a arrojar vapor de sus orejas- MANDAR ESTA FOTO A TODO EL MUNDO! ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO!

FIN

Weno, tal Takondo se divirti mucho escribi ndolo y esper que las personas lo encontraran divertido, a mi me pasa igual. Me encant traducirlo y bueno, como l puso en el fic original R+R ! 


End file.
